


Coercion

by Ibijau



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Co-Written, Coercion, Crack, M/M, Modeling, dwalin is a pervert, it's possible dwarves had porn, kili is a manipulative little shit, very inconsistent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibijau/pseuds/Ibijau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>once upon a time there was a little dwarf with a butt who loved to wander about. his brothers disapproved with his hobby, all too aware of the evils of the world.<br/>for mahal's sake read the tags!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coercion

once upon a time there was a little dwarf with a butt who loved to wander about. his brothers disapproved with his hobby, all too aware of the evils of the world. one day, the little ginger dwarf wandered into the private royal families, intent on sketching the beautiful underground flora, when suddenly, hands-

grabbed him as he slipped on a most traitorous patch of damp rock. The hand belonged to a tall lad with long black hair andlong ears and a long nose and long hands and probably a few other long things to match those.

“You shouldn’t be here,” the long dwarf informed the little dwarf. “It’s a private property and you’re trespassing. I should punish you for that. I should fine you for this.”

“I don’t have any money,” the little dwarf protested. “And I didn’t know I was doing any wrong, really.”

“Well, that’s your problem, you should have been more careful! If you don’t have money, what can you give me to make yourself forgiven for your crime?”

From the way the long dwarf was smiling, the little dwarf felt that he was mostly teasing, and probably wouldn’t harm him. All the same, his eldest brother had always told him that honesty was important, and that a good dwarf always paid his debts.

Still, he had nothing to give.

Or, well, maybe there was one thing he could give.

“Would you like a-“

_sandwich? or some apples? i’m afraid it’s all i have on me.” said the little dwarf._

_he tried not to show sadness, for this was to be his food for the entire day. the taller dwarf took the offered basket, but didn’t let go of the little hands. rather-_

he stared at the book that the little dwarf had quickly hidden in his pocket after his almost fall.

“And what’s that, then?” the long dwarf asked. “That looks nice.”

“That’s mine, I can’t give it to you!” the little dwarf all but snarled, before remembering that it was no way to speak to someone on whose property you were trespassing. “I mean, I mean, I mean it’s worth too much to be given like that!”

The taller dwarf seemed to ponder on that for a moment, his eyes never leaving the book.

“Keep you sandwich and apple,” he decided. “You debt will be paid if you let me have a look at your book. Just a look, I won’t keep it, I swear!”

No harm in that, the little dwarf decided, though he wasn’t too fond of showing his work to strangers. But the tall dwarf was very kind about his drawings, letting out little gasps of amazement with each new page.

“This is incredible!” the tall dwarf exclaimed, making the little one blush. “D’you think you could draw me? You’re so good at it, I’m sure there’s nothing in the entire world you couldn’t draw!”

“Well…”

“I’ll do anything you want, I swear, just, you’ve gotta draw me! If you want, I’ll even…”

_provide you with the materials! paints from the Greenwood, brushes from the Iron Hills!”_

_the little dwarf almost fainted at the outrageous sum the taller offered, and stammered out a protest. the taller dwarf pulled the little one closer and shushed him, softly, with a gentle, coarse hand on his cheek._

_“tell me, little one, should i remain in my clothes, or do you prefer your subjects without a day’s labour worth of dust?”_

_the little dwarf turned a deep red and his skin burned where the hand wandered. the taller one smiled, cocked his head to the side._

_“or would you rather i-“_

“…took you to my room first? I’d be able to clean up, or change, as you prefer, and I’m sure it would be a lot more comfortable for you, wouldn’t it?”

The little dwarf frowned in concern. He was fairly sure that, at some point in the past, his eldest brother had told him that it was never a good idea to follow a stranger to their room. He’d said it repeatedly, too. Generally while forcing him to change and wear a too large sweater above his tunic, so that he looked like an overgrown potato rather than a dwarf.

Then again, he’d heard his other brother tell many fascinating stories about the sort of things that could happen when you followed a stranger to their room.

And the tall dwarf looked so nice, with a very kind smile.

“I’m not sure it’s very proper,” he said anyway. “We haven’t been even introduced yet, too. I can’t follow you just like that!”

“Then we’ll just have to do it here. Should I undress? ‘Cause that’s no problem if you’d rather draw me naked. Like, I know that’s what artists do, right? Mister Dwalin’s got a book full of them artistic pictures of naked people that I borrowed once, so I know ‘bout art, you see.”

The little one frowned again. He had a bad feeling about the sort of artistic drawing his new friend had seen, but he didn’t see why he should point it out.

Nude drawing was good for training anyway, everyone knew that.

“Well, I s’ppose you should…”

_and so the little dwarf followed the taller one into the mountain.n and then up the mountain. and then so deep into its core, the little ginger dwarf no longer could delude himself as to the room they were heading._

_once inside, ori went to the table and got his materials ready. behind him, the other dwarf undressed swiftly, and hurried to find a pose to impress the artist._

_the ginger dwarf nearly dropped his charcoal when he turned to see the impressive figure sprawled on his pillowed chair, legs spread wide and wild hair framing him like a dark halo. the latter smirked, shifted his thighs wider, ran his hand down his hairy chest._

_“do you like what you see?”_

_suddenly he felt quite shy, in the face of such a specimen; his breathing quickened and he could not find his words._

_“i uhm.. i… it’s just… uhm…”_

_“are you-“_

”..quite alright? You look awfully hot here… maybe you should removed that cardigan, make yourself… comfortable.”

This was said with such a deep, seductive voice that it sent a shiver through the little dwarf’s spine. It wasn’t that he had never seen a naked dwarf before. It was just that there was a huge difference between seeing his brothers or a drawing, and seeing a very, very attractive dwarf standing in front of him, and inviting him to undress too.

His cardigan might have felt hot, but that was nothing compared to the way his trousers were starting to feel tight.

“I should sit!” he squeaked. “To draw! It’s! Easier! Where can I! Sit!”

“There’s a chair right there,” the tall dwarf indicated with a wide grin. “Are you sure you’re not too hot? I wouldn’t want you to faint or anything…”

“I’m perfectly fine! But y-you might want to… to sit or… or lie somewhere because it might take a while… and I wouldn’t want you to… be… uncomfortable…”

With an even larger grin, the tall dwarf jumped on an arm chair in front of the little one’s chair.

“Like that? Or would you prefer another pose?”

_tall, dark and handsome turned around and straddled the arm of the chair, arching his back and shaking so that his cock and balls dangled. a few seconds later, he turned around and sat back, spreading his legs over both arms; he dragged his hand down his centre, down, down, down until he grabbed the fur of the chair._

_he stared intently at the smaller dwarf’s neck, watched him swallow, and leaped forward, stalking with a majesty he otherwise tragically lacked. the blushing freckled face was an enchanting sight; truly it was._

_he walked forward until their knees bumped, and then moved further up so that he all but straddled him, and the artiat was forced to stare head-on at his penis._

_“are you absolutely sure you aren’t too warm?”_

_ginger hair flung about with a nervous shake of the head. the brunet smiled, twirled a tight braid around his finger._

_“n-no thanks, i like it as it is…” he did. it was baggy and cumbersome, but warm and soft and it covered his whole body quite conveniently, thank you._

_dark eyes just turned darker, pupils widening, and fingers dug into the soft hair deeply._

_“hm… perhaps you’d rather i…”_

The little one let out a small whimper, though whether of fear, embarrassment or something else, he wasn’t sure.

He’d gone out that morning to draw mushrooms and plants.

_This_  had  _never_  been part of the plan.

Getting someone’s privates in front of his eyes had never been part of the plan.

Which probably meant it was time to change the plan. The tall dwarf was not the only one who could be seductive. He had to be charming, and cool, and relaxed, and sassy.

“Penis!” he squealed.

Or he could just make a fool of himself. That worked too. Thank the Maker, the tall tall dwarf only chuckled, his grin turning predatory.

“Yes, I have one. I wonder, what do you have? Under all this wool, it’s fairly hard to guess. ‘Course, I’m sure whatever you’re hiding will be pretty nice…”

the little one swallowed hard, feeling just a bit offended. He didn’t look like a girl. Not that much.

“D’you want to know for a reason, or are you juss curious?”

_“well, i’d say that curiosity is a good reason for anything, wouldn’t you agree?”_

_and he did. frankly, he would have agred to just about anything at this point…_

_“you are right, you know. i am curious. and i’m more that sure i’ll find something lovely under your knits.”_

_the hand in his hair tightened, and the braids of his beard tugged sharply._

_“i’ve always wondered. Mister Dwalin has these drawings.. these wonderfuldrawings, with beautiful dwarfs. they were buldging with muscles, and they were so hirsuite, and they were flexible and the skin stretched and so wide…”_

_fingers clutched on the charcoal so hard, it crumbled and stained his fingers with the ash. his breathing quickened, his nose filled with the intoxicating smell and his eyes drowned with the beautiful shape dangling in front of him._

_“… and then there was one. i didn’t know who he was, he never looked at us, at the audience, at me… strong arms, and wide shoulders, and the exquisite buns…i wondered how you managed to hide your delicious body under that cardigan…”_

The little dwarf felt his blush increase. Well, there was no resisting it, then. It was far too hot to even dream of keeping his cardigan. With his coal-covered hand, he pushed away the taller dwarf. The other one seemed a little hurt by that at first, until he saw the little one fumbling with his buttons.

“I’m not at all muscular though, so you’ve been warned,” he mumbled. “Drawing doesn’t get you all… all… all like you!”

The taller dwarf grinned (and did he ever  _stop_  doing that, the little one wondered) and approached again to help the other, grabbing the bottom of his heavy cardigan and just pulling it away.

“”There, much quicker! Should I help you with the rest too?” he asked, his hands roaming over the little one’s tunic, then slipping toward his trousers, letting one hand rest on each thigh. The tall one smirked as he looked at the ginger’s obvious sign of interest.

“Of course, I guess I could help you with that too. I mean, It’s probably my fault and all, isn’t it? So what d’you think I should… help with first. Top or bottom? What’s your fav?”

The small one swallowed. Again. He was swallowing a lot, it seemed. He had a feeling that it wasn’t about to stop. Especially not now that he could see that the other dwarf seemed to be getting… quite  _interested_  too.

“G-Guess I’d g-go for top then. M-more practical!”

_his eyes closed and he let out an embarrassing keen when the hand in his hair pulled him forward, and he found his face quashed against the other’s penis._

_his own fingers twitched, and they dug into the flesh of sturdy buttocks when the taller dwarf began rutting against  his face._

_“top, eh? did you mean you want to fuck me? or that you’d rather not be the one lying down?”_

_the heady scent and the sticky fluid on his face drove him to distraction. his lover could have asked him to brew beer with a blinfold and some candles at this point, for all that his mind was worth._

_his mind blanked out, and he found himself on the bed, reeling. the throbbing of his skull indicated that he was pulled by his hair and thrown into the fur face-first. the state of the sheets and their legs would show that he wrestled for the top, quite violently, he was proud to note._

_his own face was still sticky - even more so, it seemed - while his lover’s remained cocky and sure. he wasn’t s sure himself, especially when the cock that teased him so intensly bore down on his hips slowly, as though the taller dwarf tried to rub his scent into his skin like a soap._

_“well, my beloved, do you want to fuck me? or do you want my cock up your bum? i myself am quite curious to know if you like being tied up, like you were in dwalin’s drawing…”_

**ori shivered, swallowed, struggled against the stronghold on his wrists.**

**“what drawings? i’m not on any dawings, i don’t know anything about any drrawings! i swear!”**

**kili smiled widely, eyes twinkling wickedly.**

**“oh ho, darling, you can’t fool me, i recognise your sweet, sweet arse anywhere!”**

**ori yelped at the hard smacks on his bum, getting louder and more pained at every contact.**

**“every curve, every crevasse, every bump has ben seared into my mind. i remember the first time i saw the drawings, i thought they were scandalous! a drawer full of young boys, just barely the age of consent, barely older than me…”**

**“kili…”**

**kili’s hand was grabbed, but he had a second one, the one he used to roughly push ori’s legs out of the way, the one he used to grab the tempting cock and balls before his eyes.**

**“and you were there…” kili bent down, rubbed his face against the older dwarf’s, words in a mumble against the roughly bearded face. “… you were there, and it took me a while, because who would have thought the sweet little scribe’s apprentice, my shy little gem had such a supple spine…”**

**ori snarled, rolled them over and sank down. kili just laughed, happy, shaking his entire body; his shoulders, his stomach, his pelvis, his cock. the vibrations reached deep into the ginger dwarf, so deep he nearly fell backwards onto the furs.**

**kili reached up and pulled his beloved down, for a chaste kiss, a deep kiss, a desperate kiss. he wrapped his arms around his back and held him tight against his chest. then he planted his feet firmly into the firm, leaving his thighs wide open for fili to come and repossess.**


End file.
